overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Revenge is a dish best served by me." Mid-game Swap * "Tai has come." Respawning * "I'm not finished, not yet." * "As long as my soul exists, I will keep fighting." * "How enlightening." * "You will not get away with this." * "I am not that easily defeated." * "My power is not affected." Using Abilities Terrorizing Trap * "This is a good place." * "Ah, perfect." * "Good spot here." * "You best hope you've said your final words." * "This is going to hurt...a LOT." Steal and Heal * "Go on, keep firing." * "Ah, yes. More, more!" * "My pain will make me stronger!" * "Perfect..." * "Try me. I dare you." Soul Leech * "Your power is mine!" (Self/hostile) * "Soul Leech is active!" (Friendly) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "Magic is more than an illusion." (default) * "A sorcerer never reveals his tricks." * "Embrace the darkness." * "Where there is light, there will always be darkness." * "Are you afraid?" * "Not so fast. I haven't even gotten started yet." In-game triggers Watching an ally get a kill * "Yes, keep it up." * "No wonder you're on my team.""' Warning allies on incoming attacks from behind * "Attacks from behind." * "Somebody behind you." Kills * "This is my realm now." * "I could do this all day." * "Back to the start." * "Fighting me was your worst mistake." * "Do not underestimate my power." Killing Reaper * "You're just like me, except you're dead now." Killing Winston * "Go back to the jungle, where you belong, beast." * "Who do you think you are, animal?" Killing Soldier: 76 * "You fought with honor...and arrogance." * "Maybe I should lead the strike team instead." Killing Widowmaker * "Serves you right." * "I thought you were a professional sniper. Guess I was wrong." Pre-game lines * "My soul hungers for murder." * "There is much to be done here." * "What's taking us so long?" On Volskaya Industries * "Volskaya Industries. Home to many secrets." * "You still owe me, Katya." On Numbani * "Who would make a wasteland like this?" * "Omnics. How disgusting." On Kings Row * "The omnics here deserve what's coming to them." (if attacking) Pre-Game Conversations Tai: "So what are you going to do with your treasure?" Junkrat: "Huh? What treasure? I got no idea what you're talkin' about." Tai: "So you like killing, huh? Excellent." Roadhog: "Heh heh heh..." Tai: "Why would Talon hire you of all people?" Widowmaker: "Maybe you should find out when this is all over." Widowmaker: "Talon could have used a killer like you." Tai: "I am not bound by commands or requests. You would get a lot more than you bargained for." Tai: "What sorcery do you practice?" Reaper: "None of your business." McCree: "That magic doesn't seem very real. Looks like a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Tai: "Why don't I demonstrate the magic on you?" Tai: "You omnics have caused nothing but trouble for me." Zenyatta: "The path to division is not easy. My kind has made many mistakes, but that does not mean we are all troublesome." Tai: "You have no place here. Go back to the junkyard." Bastion: "sad beeping" Tai: "Who...no....what are you?" Genji: "I am a cyborg. A man who is part machine."